


Намек

by Alraphin, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: история одного рапорта и сопутствующие обстоятельства





	Намек

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте цитируется рубаи Омара Хайяма

В кают-компании «Нормандии» коммандер Шепард с ненавистью ко всему живому пытается составить рапорт для Совета, когда на столе перед ним внезапно появляется кружка с кофе. Не сама по себе, конечно, — ее ставит на столешницу лейтенант Кайден Аленко.

— Простите, сэр, — говорит Аленко в ответ на удивленный взгляд, — мне показалось, что вам требуется что-то тонизирующее, а спиртного вы на службе в рот не берете, все знают.

Шепарда так и подмывает спошлить про то, чего он на службе в рот не берет, но лейтенант Аленко — последний человек, с которым он будет шутить подобным образом. И дело не только в том, что пошлость Аленко, кажется, отторгает на физиологическом уровне. Не хватало еще, чтобы он со своей привычкой анализировать все и вся усмотрел в этом не просто шутку, а нереализованное желание — и попал в точку. С некоторых пор Шепард, снимая напряжение в каюте или в душевой перед отбоем, держит в голове образ собственного лейтенанта. Что еще допустимо, пока остается в рамках невинных фантазий, но стоит Шепарду позволить себе немного больше — и приехали, станция конечная. Такие штуки однозначно классифицируются как неуставные отношения, которые недопустимы для коммандера Шепарда, боевого офицера Альянса, сына своих родителей, героя Скиллианского блица и так далее. Конечно, у Спектров с этим проще... Вот только вряд ли Аленко придет в восторг от домогательств собственного капитана. И с него станется, как только от шока отойдет, подать прошение о переводе на какой-нибудь «Каир» или «Волгу» и не приближаться к Шепарду меньше, чем на пару световых лет. И черт бы с ними, со всеми нереализованными желаниями, которые все равно под запретом, но кем тогда заменять Аленко, который офицер, медик, аналитик, биотик, хренотик и прочий на дуде игрец?

Поэтому Шепард просто говорит:

— Спасибо, лейтенант, это кстати. Этот проклятый рапорт меня доконал. Понятия не имею, как объяснить Совету, зачем мы взорвали памятник протеанской архитектуры, чтоб ему провалиться.

— Уже провалился. — Аленко садится в кресло напротив, держа в ладонях собственную кружку с кофе. — Но разве приоритетом не была жизнь доктора Т’Сони? Мне кажется, сэр, что арест Сарена и все, что может способствовать этому аресту, для Совета важнее древних развалин.

— Так-то оно так, но это не помешает им лишний раз повозить меня мордой по столу, лейтенант. Я уже в предвкушении.

— Как сказал поэт, — глубокомысленно замечает Аленко, — растить в душе побег унынья — преступленье...

Он прихлебывает из своей чашки чересчур поспешно и слизывает с тщательно выбритой верхней губы темную каплю. Зрелище это способно заставить Шепарда на одну короткую секунду забыть, что он герой Скиллианского блица и прочая, прочая, и вытащить из недр фантазии пару красочных картинок.

— У вас с Уильямс одни поэты в голове, — отзывается он грубее, чем собирался, — не боевой корабль, а литературный кружок по интересам! Может, и мне Совету отправить рапорт в стихах, а?!

— Представляю, — не теряется Аленко. — «Лиару спас. Прикончил мразей. Целую, Шепард. Конец связи».

Шепард таращит на него глаза и открывает рот, куда на автомате заливает принесенный кофе. Кофе оказывается чернее черной дыры, и от него в несчастной, больной от долгой борьбы со словами голове сначала что-то, кажется, взрывается, зато потом приходит тишина и спокойствие. И озарение.

— Я придумал, — говорит Шепард и поднимается из-за стола. — Раз уж вы, лейтенант, такой мастер художественного слова, вы и пишите рапорт. Все равно вы были на операции от начала до конца. Пришлете мне до конца смены, я проверю перед отправкой Совету.

На лице у Аленко крупно написано «а не пойти бы вам подальше, коммандер?» — но субординация заставляет его изменить формулировку на «так точно».

— Спасибо за кофе, — говорит Шепард и отправляется в сторону своей каюты. «Целую, Шепард», — бормочет он себе под нос. Позади вздыхает Аленко — наверняка предвкушает заполненные бюрократической возней два часа. Сам виноват, шутник.

В каюте Шепард вбивает в поиск экстранета слова Аленко про побег унынья — не хочется казаться необразованным пнем перед собственным лейтенантом, у которого голова набита кучей самых разных не входящих в устав вещей. И с удивлением читает:

_Растить в душе побег унынья — преступленье,_  
Пока не прочтена вся книга наслажденья.  
Лови же радости и жадно пей вино:  
Жизнь коротка, увы! Летят ее мгновенья. 

Шепард размышляет несколько минут, а потом нажимает кнопку громкой связи с арсеналом:

— Уильямс!

— Слушаю, сэр! — отзывается сержант Эшли Уильямс. 

— Пришлите мне какое-нибудь стихотворение...

— Сэр?

— Стихотворение, Уильямс, стихотворение. На тему того, что если кто-то будет разводить намеки, то может того... донамекаться. Что осторожнее надо быть.

— Думаю, сэр, — раздается вдруг в динамике голос Кайдена Аленко, и Шепарду хочется удариться головой о переборку, — я смогу помочь с этим заданием сержанту Уильямс, когда закончу с рапортом. Только не уверен, что часть про осторожность здесь необходима. Я бы обошелся без нее. С вашего разрешения, сэр.

— Разрешаю, — после паузы отзывается Шепард и отключает связь. 

Все-таки Аленко положительно на него влияет. В смысле культуры. Еще никогда коммандер Шепард не ждал с таким нетерпением разговора о литературе.


End file.
